


【BruceDick】Trick or Treat!

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Happy Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【BruceDick】Trick or Treat!

萬聖節夜會很忙碌，Dick看著布魯德海文渡過著氣氛濃厚的萬聖節夜。孩子的家人為著他們這一晚可以暢快渡過，早早預備的獨一無二服飾，讓他們穿上後可以到處跑鬧和敲人家門要糖。Dick先在自己的家門前掛著一大籃糖果和巧克力，他人不在家但不意味著附近的孩子會因此而摸門釘。這是值得孩子開心玩耍的忘憂晚上，而Dick也按奈不住自己的童心。他換上了自己的制服，又是時候作每年一次Nightwing特備節目了。

  
Nightwing是一個人見人愛的英雄，理由是他總是親切的，而且對象不分男女老幼。今天是可以光明正大的穿著Nightwing制服在大街上走而不被側目的日子，他可以穿著制服在大街上亂跑亂跳，反正街上並不只他一個Nightwing之餘，街上也不乏一堆人穿著自製或買回來的Batman﹑Superman﹑Wondewoman的裝扮，甚至Robin也成為了大家的熱門選項之一。Nightwing背上了一大堆的糖果﹑巧克力和禮物，他看了下自己手上的名單，上面是滿滿的人名。布魯德海文不缺弱勢社群的孩子，他們未必成長在足夠讓自己出門玩鬧的家庭，也未必得到家人的體諒，這節日是孩子的權利之一。他們只能在窗邊默默看著那些同年孩子拿著一堆又一堆的戰利品回家，那足以讓他們吃好幾個月的糖果和點心。Nightwing默默地在他們窗邊或門前放下一小袋禮物，在這個節日中，他們值得獲得一點小慰勞的。  
  


他路過了某電器店的外頭，看著一張熟悉的臉出現在螢幕上，Bruce Wayne。他男友永遠上鏡，但看到這張掛著完美笑容的臉，Dick還是知道他在想什麼。  
  


“肯定是在不爽呢，’無意義的人們待在一個無意義的派對中’他一定是這樣想著。”Dick彷彿聽到這句就在自己的耳邊。

  
或許他應該去陪伴一下，為派對帶來一點驚喜。  
  


所以他來到哥譚，Bruce Wayne參與的萬聖派對場所之上，站在一個半開放式玻璃天花之上。他躲在附近建築作成的陰影之下，或許沒人會注意到他，除了Bruce，派對中理應最忙碌且受注目的一個。而他總能發現到自己，不管是什麼場合，就算自己躲藏得再好也一樣。就算只是一眼，Dick也意識到了，Bruce已發現到自己來了。他今天穿著Batman的服飾，只是沒有戴上那個面具，這是一個大膽的作法，但不會有人想Batman的贊助人便是他自己。  
  


“一堆無意義的人待在一個無意義的派對上，Alfred。”Bruce默默的對耳機講。  
  


他原本是覺得這個派對真的很沒趣，直到他看到一個人影來了。  
  


咦，Bruce對自己笑了?在Dick還沒完全肯定那個笑容之前，Bruce已經像派對主持人一樣在咪前講話了。  
  


“這是一晚美好的晚上，我也見識了各位精心打扮的服飾。而我也相當歡迎這位為今晚帶來一點驚喜的人，’我’的搭檔，Nightwing!”

  
就像一切都預備好似的，一盞大鎂光燈打在自己的身上，Dick下意識想閃避，他們習慣了在黑暗中行動，而非被曝露在鎂光燈之下。但這是Bruce的點子，這一點足以讓Dick靜止不動。  
  


“Happy Halloween，Nightwing。”

“好啦，你抓到我了，Wayne先生。Trick or Treat?”

“想必講出這句話的人都是想要獲得糖果，但既然是如此難得的機會下，而我身上的確沒帶著糖果，那只好選Trick了。”  
  


Bruce這句話成功炒熱了整個派對的氣氛，換來了派對參與者的歡呼。  
  


“那……”Dick跳下來，落在Bruce的身邊位置，有點過近沒錯但Bruce也沒閃開“Marry me，Bruce。”Dick低聲耳語。  
  


但沒大聲到足以讓其他人聽見，畢竟這不是什麼值得讓其他人知道的玩笑，在他們之間也不是什麼值得討論的話題，他們的關係現在就很完美，至少Dick是這樣覺得的。他們不會因這玩笑而改變，他們也不會因結婚而更親密，完全不會。當大家都表現出好奇之時，不遠處卻發生了大爆炸，餘震足以動搖到Dick的立足之地。再沒有人在意Nightwing到底向Bruce提出什麼要求了，他們急忙著想要逃跑，只有原本備受注目的二人沒有急於逃跑。Bruce和Dick意外地冷靜的看著眼前發生的事，畢竟這裡是哥譚，向來就沒多少個真的平靜的晚上。Dick自行拔出背後的短棍，毫沒猶豫的往爆炸地點走去，而Bruce也自覺地後退。  
  


“Batman在路上了。”Bruce默默說。

“我知道。我要走了，祝你有個平安的晚上，Wayne先生。”  
  


Dick趕到了會場，那裡站著一個身上綁滿了炸藥的人，手上拿著引爆裝置。作為Nightwing的他，早已習慣了這樣的人，而他想在Batman趕到前把事情解決乾淨。所以，他要速戰速決。Nightwing舞動他的雙棍，Music Start!  
  


待Batman到場時已解決得七七八八了，Bruce站在高樓上察看。Nightwing已經把場面整頓得很不錯，他只剩目測Nightwing把事情辦好的餘地。哥譚的晚上，總是脫離不了混亂和一班英雄的出現，就像為這個裝扮派對劃上一個完美的句號。  
  


他們在天台會合了。  
  


“呼，拜此所賜，你能在派對上提早退場了。”

“我願意。”

“……什麼?”

“Marry me。”掏出一束花，上面帶著一顆特大的藍色晶體。

“……冰塊?”Dick呆了一下，但他接過了花束，發現上面的晶體是冰塊，涼涼的。

“Trick or Treat……”Bruce輕笑的轉身離去。

“等等……這到底是Trick or Treat?”  
  


這到底是在耍我還是真的要和我結婚?說真的，就算這不是束花，而是隨手拿來路邊的雜草也沒差，只要是他拿來求婚的都可以，但這到底……?  
  


Dick就這樣拿著這束冰花回去自己家，把花一直塞在自己的秘密冷藏庫裡觀賞。一直放了好幾個月，直到有天他出任務拿到一片不知該如何處置的彩光水晶，而Dick覺得放在那花旁應該會滿好看的。所以他把水晶放進去，才在奇妙的折射角度下看到那本該看不透裡頭的冰晶現在看到了，裡頭意外地藏著一枚戒指。Dick興奮地把冰晶融化拿出戒指再貼上IG﹑推特炫耀，得來了朋友們的恭喜之詞。興奮的情緒同時，Dick更急不及待地致電給Bruce想告訴他終於發現了這枚戒指。  
  


“Bruce!我……”

“所以你想婚禮是在哪裡舉行?”  
  
  
END  
  



End file.
